The instant invention relates to an installation for heat recovery from warm household drain water with a first pipeline system to collect the warm drain water from the consumption points of the household and to convey same into a tank which is provided with a first outlet leading into the drain water channel.
In a household, quantities of heat are produced at various drinking water consumption points which are lost without being used together with the heated drain water flowing off after completed water consumption.
Efforts in the recovery of drain water heat which have become known until now apply mostly to individual water utilization points and therefore achieve only minimal energy savings.
An installation disclosed for example by EP 0 088 055 A1 merely collects the warm drain water of the kitchen sink and of a dish washer or of a washing machine and conveys these two drain water quantities to the collection tank of an electric heat pump from which a pump pumps the drain water received into the drain water channel after having removed heat from it until the temperature has been lowered to 4-6.degree. C.
This installation does not collect the totality of warm drain water produced in the household and requires an expensive, complicated and energy-consuming electric heat pump which is soon clogged up by dirty drain water.
It is the object of the instant invention to achieve simple, low-maintenance heat recovery without energy and without using a heat pump to recover heat as much as possible from all warm drain water produced in a household once it has been separated from cold drain water, it being furthermore possible for the drain water subjected to heat recovery to be used as toilet flushing water.